com435fandomcom-20200213-history
Linked In
www.linkedin.com Here is a video clip describing what LinkedIn is all about: Video Tutorial on LinkedIn LinkedIn is basically Facebook for the business world. This social networking site allows people to network within their respective professions, as well as search for jobs. LinkedIn's CEO is Jeff Weiner, a former Yahoo! Inc. executive. The company was founded by Reid Hoffman and founding team members from Paypal and Socialnet.com (Allen Blue, Eric Ly, Jean-Luc Vaillant, Lee Hower, Konstantin Guericke, Stephen Beitzel, David Eves, Ian McNish, Yan Pujante, and Chris Saccheri). LinkedIn was officially founded in 2003. According to their website, the site launched on May 5th (affectionately referred to by employees as "Cinco de LinkedIn") when the five founders invited about 350 of their most important contacts to join. At the end of the first month in operation, LinkedIn had a total of 4,500 members in the network. LinkedIn's first "real" office was on Shoreline Road in Mountain View. LinkedIn is currently at 80 million users. In this format the "connections" you make are very similar to "friends" on Facebook. Individuals are supposed to use their connections to network through the professional world and gain as many contacts/connections as possible, very similar to networking in the "real world". Companies are also able to use LinkedIn in their candidate search by listing criteria for a position they're wishing to fill. LinkedIn users use their profiles to list current positions, past positions/work experience and what they're looking for in a future position. They can also bookmark companies they are interested in so that they receive notifications that the company sends out in respect to new jobs available. LinkedIn also offers users the ability to upload your resume to the site. This site acts like a virtual portfolio, employers can see recommondations from past employers, your current resume, the skills you have, and what you are looking for in a company. LinkedIn also offers the ability to upload a picture so that employers can put a face to a profile while looking for a possible canidate for their open position. LinkedIn also offers a link to a page that shows all job postings that are avaliable on the site. This offers a great oppritunity for job seekers to get in contact with future employers. The site not only allows space for job seekers, but for companies that are looking to find a qualified individual for their position LinkedIn is the perfect place to find it. It allows them to preview possible canidates before they start setting up interviews and asking for resumes. As a recruiter for my internship, I would often turn to LinkedIn to find resumes of particular positions I was recruiting for. With the ability to join "groups" that are relevant to your field, experiences, or interests, I was able to quickly scan these groups and make postings for my positions in the group posting area. This allowed other professionals to see the skills and positions I was recruiting for and I was able to spark interest in potential candidates through this process. Likedin is such a user friendly web design. This site allows you to easily revise your resume, add recommendations. All revisions can be made with a simple click of a button. The groups sections is also very nice because if you have a professional club that you are interested in you can create a group and start networking. You can also join other people's clubs. It's nice to have a professional way to keep connected but is so natural and easy to use.